Last Friday Night
by twistedcandy
Summary: When two hopefuls realize they have made it into a prestigious finishing school for the arts,their relationship starts with a one night stand, then it turns into something more. full summary inside.
1. The Many Problems

Last Friday Night

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a mini-bar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickey or a bruise?

Katy Perry- Last Friday Night ( T.G.I.F)

Summary: ALL HUMAN/AU. In other relationships, the order things happen is usually: Meet, talk, go on dates, have sex, break up. But then again, that's _other_ relationships and not this one. When two hopefuls realise they have made it into a prestigious finishing school for the arts, they accidentally end up having a one night stand. They claim it means nothing, but it does…

Author's Note #1: Guys, in this story, Damon and Elena DO NOT know each other. 

Elegance, she had

Poise, she had

Style, she had

The three things required in order to be an excellent dancer, she had.

Previous alcoholic.

Stoner brother.

Missing parents that were presumed dead but nowhere to be found.

The three things required in order to mess-up anybody's life, she had.

But she had one more thing and that was hope, she had never stopped hoping. No matter how badly things were going, she kept hoping and dreaming that maybe she would get her life back in order and get her priorities straight.

Who was she? Who's the girl with all those problems?

She is Elena Gilbert, aspiring dancer whose ultimate dream is to go to the Branksome Finishing School for the Arts. She needs to fight. She needs to keep fighting to push away her urges to swallow her pain in alcohol, needs to keep her brother away from drugs, and find out what happened to her parents.

Bur this time, last year, she told her brother who had recently turned to drugs that she needed time alone to rediscover herself and focus on her future only to be told to " fuck off" by an extremely high Jeremy. But she didn't blame him; both of them had been worrying about their missing parents.

In the one year that she had, she practiced her dancing at the studio, took theory, and watched countless clips of famous dancers that had gone on to be on Broadway and popular movies. She researched and spent entire days at the library just to find out the perfect resume to make it in the "real world."

She had made her plan, her roadmap, for the future.

After her "rediscover and research" year, she was immediately going to audition for the prestigious Branksome Finishing School For The Arts. If she made it, she would take classes there for two years until she had become a good enough dancer to audition for movies and television.

After she had finally gotten somewhere, she would settle down and make a trip back into the dating universe to find someone who would love her.

But right now, she needed to get ready for her audition, there was only two weeks until Branksome opened its shining iron gates to let in "fresh meat" for the auditions. Over 1000 people auditioned, only about 500 people made it in each year.

But she was ready for this, right? She had been training all her life, especially last year, and she was ready. She was going to let her worries go and embrace the possibilities in her life.

**AUTHORS NOTE #2- VERY IMPORTANT-**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked the prologue for LFN. Well, we all know on Friday nights, fun things happen so all the angst will start to fade away next chapter. As you can see, Elena has a pretty sucky life as her parents have gone missing and are presumed dead and she has to fight her OWN alcohol problem as well as try and keep her brother away from drugs. I've had this idea for a while now and I finally got in a bit of time to type it up.**

**Here is a list of updates/ new stories that have been published recently:**

**A new story called " Sexual Therapy" which is about Damon as a massage therapist and Elena as his patient.**

**An update for " Starstruck" has been posted**

**Give Me A Call: A Phone Sex Series, which is another new story, has been posted and I'm currently working on Chapter 2.**

**This story.**

**Also, I am planning one more story called "Date Night." It's a story on how in Damon and Elena's romantic relationship is deeply affected by Bonnie's death and several secrets. The romance has been taken out of their relationship and they try to fight to keep their relationship stable. They also go see a couple's councillor that helps them a bit by giving Damon the idea of taking Elena out of multiple dates until the romance begins to come back. This story will be a very smutty fic.**

**FYI, I wrote a list of updates and my other fic plans in this AU because in one of my stories named The Seducer and The Seducee ( for anybody who's anxious to see the Damon/Jenna smut, I'm trying to work on it!), I wrote about my story Sexual Therapy and several people said they were interested in their reviews, But those people never seemed to have seen that ST had been posted! **

**So, I'm trying to spread the word about what stories are new/ and or updated so you guys don't miss anything:)**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE but all this shit needed to be said:) and a big apology to all my readers as I have not updated my other stories in a LONG LONG time.**

**Review guys!:) thanks!:) wow I love smiley faces lol…**


	2. Chapter 2

_But right now, she needed to get ready for her audition; there was only two weeks until Branksome opened its shining iron gates to let in "fresh meat" for the auditions. Over 1000 people auditioned, only about 500 people made it in each year._

_But she was ready for this, right? She had been training all her life, especially last year, and she was ready. She was going to let her worries go and embrace the possibilities in her life._

Elena Gilbert slid on her lucky grey dance leggings, black tank top with silver studs around the v-neck, and her thin grey zip up sweatshirt. She searched in her slightly messy closet and pulled on her black leather balled flats with a silver ribbon sown through the sides.

She combed her hair into a loose bun with only a couple strands around her face so that they wouldn't bother her when she danced and grabbed her penthouse keys from the crystal bowl that sat on her dresser.

She locked up her penthouse and ran downstairs to the lobby, a black sedan was waiting outside for her and she slid in anxiously.

"Hey Isaac. To the… Branksome, please" Elena said to the driver

" Is today the big day?" he asked, his wrinkled features crumpling into a smile

"Yep. "

"The best of luck." Isaac said cheerfully before beginning to steer the car onto the main road.

He had been driving around Elena for the entire year; he had taken her countless times to the gym, mall, the small dance studio which she practiced in, and of course: several times to the Branksome, for Elena to check the audition times and dates.

He was lucky, that he had a nice customer. His last one, Miss. Cherie Diogardi had been a nightmare. It gave Isaac a headache to think about all the times she had thrown up in the car because she drank too much. In fact, Elena was the one who had witnessed Miss. Cherie screaming at him one day because " it was his fault that she was drunk" and had intervened.

She had calmly told that she was drunk and should get home and got a cab for her, she also sternly told her that being a "mean drunk" wasn't nice and that she should remember not to treat anybody like that. Miss Cherie had said "fuck you" and Elena grinned and said " Right back at you."

Then, just as if she had thrown out an empty Starbucks cup in the trash, she began to nonchalantly walk away and Isaac had asked her to come back. He spoke to her and found out about her tough situation and offered to drive her around as she was a newcomer and did not know the city that well.

Elena had saved Isaac from Miss Cherie and he had saved her from the trouble of figuring out NYC.

Soon, the car pulled up at the gleaming gates and Elena got out, quickly thanking Isaac and running through the gate.

She ran up to the lady at a large wooden table and quickly filled out an application and pinned the numbered slip that the lady gave her onto her pants.

" Don't worry hon, you won't be waiting long for your audition.

She looked at the slip, her number was 236. She looked at the meter that told the number of each dancer, the meter was at 100.

Not much waiting? I **do not **think so…

**Hope you guys liked it, PLEASE GO REVIEW SEXUAL THERAPY AND UNDER MY KINGS HAND. Thank you, guys, and I usually get 6 reviews for each chapter. Soooooo, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys would try and put that up to 10? And, I really am sorry for the long wait but I thought that I would put out this chapter along with an updated for  
and I really thi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for not updating this in a while, but here it is. Enjoy!**

_Soon, the car pulled up at the gleaming gates and Elena got out, quickly thanking Isaac and running through the gate._

_She ran up to the lady at a large wooden table and quickly filled out an application and pinned the numbered slip that the lady gave her onto her pants._

_" Don't worry hon, you won't be waiting long for your audition._

_She looked at the slip, her number was 236. She looked at the meter that told the number of each dancer, the meter was at 100._

_Not much waiting? I __**do not **__think so…_

Elena put her headphones from her ipod into her ears and listened to her favourite dubstep music. Dubstep always made her forget about all her troubles and made her happier. Elena smiled nervously as she played with her hair and she looked up in surprise when she saw a handsome man with eyes that seemed to glow with enthusiasm and wavy hair that looked lustrous and soft to the touch waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hallo, I'm Jack. You're number 236, right?" The man asked with a thick British accent.

"I'm Elena, yeah, I'm number 236. Why?" Elena asked inquisitively. She couldn't help but gawk at the handsome man before her, his greenish-gray eyes and high cheekbones attracted her attention and made her wonder how someone this perfect was standing in front of her…

"Well, it's already at number 234, so I thought maybe you would want to know so it wasn't too much of a surprise. You seemed pretty absorbed in your music." He commented.

Elena nodded, "Thank you, now I have a little bit of extra time to get it through my head that I am going to audition." She giggled nervously.

"Ah, I know what you mean. The line for auditions passes by quickly because the judges are extremely picky this year according to my Mother. The judges make their decisions quickly, so they call in for the next person to audition faster." Jack explained.

"Cool. Have, have you already auditioned?" Elena asked. She looked up again and found herself caught by his entrancing eyes once more.

"Nope, I'm number 376. I've still got a bit more waiting to do. You better head in," Jack noted looking up at the meter, " It's your turn."

Elena gasped, thanked Jack profusely, kicked off her flats which landed somewhere near the door, and walked as calmly as she could into the audition room.

A blonde-haired assistant motioned her towards the wing of the stage and Elena handed her the CD which her music was on. The blonde nodded enthusiastically, whispered good luck, and loaded the CD into the music system.

Elena walked onto the large stage and faced the panel of judges. She cleared her mind of all her nervous thoughts and waited for her music to start.

And in a moment, it did.

As the familiar notes and rhythms registered in Elena's mind, her body turned into a coupe turn and her arms gracefully fell to her sides. She pirouetted across the stage and as she got to the end of the stage, she did a back flip and landed neatly into splits. She kicked a leg out, her toes pointed precisely as she moved her body to the sounds of the music. She felt her torso move accordingly and she shifted her weight onto her left side and she did a half turn so she would face the front of the stage once more.

Elena did a fancy version of a walk diagonally across the stage and her hips moved in syncopation with her hips. Her left leg reached out with planned precision and her right leg did the same thing. In a blink of eye, Elena had turned her back to the judges and she did the most risqué move in her routine.

Her hands went above her head and as she slowly went down to a crouched positon, her arms moved seductively along with her legs. She turned to look at the judges over her shoulder from her crouched position on the floor and she swung herself backwards as she slid on the floor and surfaced once more for a pose at the end.

The music stopped.

The judges clapped their hands slowly and wrote things on a clipboard.

"You can go now." One said snottily.

Elena turned and left. She knew that she had given her best performance and the rest was left to the judges. As she left the audition room, she found her flats near the same door where she left them and slid them on. Elena tried to look around for Stefan, but he was nowhere to be found.

Elena inquired with the hassled receptionist how she would know if she had made it past the auditions and got a clipped reply of, " you'll get a big gold envelope in the mail within 3-5 days."

Elena sighed under her breath, thanked the lady, and left the building. Her car was idling near the gates and Elena quickly got in.

"How was the audition?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied.

She looked down into her lap, if she didn't get into the school- what would she do next?

**A/N- I hope you guys liked this:) The song that Elena dances to in her audition is Night Like This by Shawn Desman. Please review and I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

After Isaac had taken her home after her stop at Jeremy's apartment and her MEETING with a certain Damon whose eyes sent shivers racking through her body.

Her overwhelming curiosity filled her mind with questions about him and she pulled up Google on her computer and typed in : Damon. She realized that only his first name probably wouldn't be enough, but she didn't really know anything else about him.

She pressed the enter button and scrolled through the hits. Elena decided to check out all the facebook pages for "Damon" and after a few pages, she was exhausted. Elena clicked on one last page and screamed a happy squeal.

" Yay! I found it!"

Damons facebook profile picture was him on a beach and he was wearing a blue v-neck tee-shirt and white swim trunks. One could just barely see the contours of his chest and arms through the shirt. His eyes glimmered in the sunlight and his hair looked healthy and cute. Elena swooned.

She looked at his other pictures and several of them were taken with other girls, girls with cute ringlets, sexy waves, and sultry shades of caramel,blonde,brown,red, and black hair on girls with fit bodies and their arms wrapped around Damon tightly. Elena felt slightly jealous of the girls attractive figures and glamourous looking hair.

Elena didn't think too highly of herself but thought she had a even complexion that seemed too pale compared to the girls in the photos and average dark brown hair. She also thought she had a fit body but the girls in the photos looked pretty enough to be professional models.

A single tear curved down Elena's cheek. She knew it wasn't fair to compare herself to those girls but Damon seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself with them.

Elena wanted Damon to genuinely enjoy spending time with HER!

Elena had felt special when he had spoken to her in the elevator. She wiped the lone tear off her cheek and stood up with resolve sparkling in her eyes instead of tears.

She had the right to go after what she wanted and if she had to change to get what she wanted-so be it. Elena searched up a local salon, called the phone number and booked a spa day for herself. The "Spa Day" included a hair cut, hair dying session, makeup lesson, facial, spray-on tan, and a revitalizing massage. A light lunch was also included.

Elena grinned, the next time she saw Damon- he would definitely think she was more than average attractive!

Elena hung up her phone and decided to run down to the local drug store. She thought about calling Isaac but decided not to because the drug store was only a five minute walk.

She pulled on a light sweater just in case she got cold and put a twenty-dollar bill in her pocket.

Elena hummed happily as she walked down the street and sang a couple words of a song she had heard about sunshine on the radio a couple weeks ago. she didn't realize it, but she was singing quite loudly.

An old couple sitting on a park bench heard Elena singing as she walked by and smiled. They absently petted the small dog who was sprawled across their laps and remembered their childhood years.

As Elena reached the drugstore, she walked inside and grinned as the fresh smell of perfume and simple cleanliness filled her nose.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard a beautiful song floated through her ears and she smiled as she walked into the feminine hygiene section.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here." An adorably cocky voice told her.

" DAMON?"

" No need to scream my name, Princess." Damon winked at her.

Elena blushed in embarrassment; it's quite lovely how fate decided that Damon and Elena should meet in the feminine hygiene section…

"So, Elena. Which is better? U by Kotex or Always?" Damon asked wittily.

Elena huffed angrily and turned on her heel and left the store and walked to a nearby park, she would revisit the drug store and get the tampons she needed later…. He was probably their picking up pads or tampons for one of his _conquests._ He would probably still do her on her period, Elena angrily thought.

She tried desperately to ignore the small voice in her head that was saying, "Elena, you'd love to be one of his conquests."

Elena hung her head and pondered over why she had left him standing in the feminine hygiene section, after all, he had only asked her which brand of tampons was better and she had practically spat in his face and left. She chalked it up to the way to the infuriating way he made her feel wanted and unwanted at the same time _and_ the fact that she wasn't very comfortable with her visual appearance and wanted to look different the next time she saw him . She wanted to look like the girls she saw on his facebook page… She made a mental note to apologize to him next time she saw him and to stop being so immature.

Elena looked up as a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties walked by with two little twin boys and noticed her husband walking behind her with a large smile on his face and a little girl sitting on his shoulders.

Elena knew it she shouldn't change to much to fit Damon's tastes but maybe then, they could be as happy as the couple that had just walked in front of Elena.

**A/N- Hello guys, thank you for your kind words and reviews! So now we know that Elena is insecure with her appearance when it comes to Damon because she doesn't feel as pretty as most other girls. She is a little immature and she desperately wants happiness, she thinks that if she changes for Damon- he will like her more… Well, there is the backround info lol, PLEASE review and I hope you enjoyed this!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Elena blushed in embarrassment; it's quite lovely how fate decided that Damon and Elena should meet in the feminine hygiene section…_

_"So, Elena. Which is better? U by Kotex or Always?" Damon asked wittily._

_Elena huffed angrily and turned on her heel and left the store and walked to a nearby park, she would revisit the drug store and get the tampons she needed later…. He was probably their picking up pads or tampons for one of his conquests. He would probably still do her on her period, Elena angrily thought._

_She tried desperately to ignore the small voice in her head that was saying, "Elena, you'd love to be one of his conquests."_

_Elena hung her head and pondered over why she had left him standing in the feminine hygiene section, after all, he had only asked her which brand of tampons was better and she had practically spat in his face and left. She chalked it up to the way to the infuriating way he made her feel wanted and unwanted at the same time and the fact that she wasn't very comfortable with her visual appearance and wanted to look different the next time she saw him . She wanted to look like the girls she saw on his facebook page… She made a mental note to apologize to him next time she saw him and to stop being so immature._

_Elena looked up as a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties walked by with two little twin boys and noticed her husband walking behind her with a large smile on his face and a little girl sitting on his shoulders._

_Elena knew it she shouldn't change to much to fit Damon's tastes but maybe then, they could be as happy as the couple that had just walked in front of Elena._

Elena had sat in the park for a good hour or two before cautiously venturing into the drugstore and buying the package of tampons she had wanted earlier. She walked back to her penthouse, the penthouse she had been able to afford after several months of a crappy waitressing job. She unlocked the door and walked inside…

She set her alarm for the next morning and went to bed.

The next morning, Elena woke up at 7:30AM sharp and had gotten dressed and eaten her breakfast by then left her penthouse making sure to lock her door before she left. It was time for her spa appointment.

When she arrived at the spa and walked into the reception, the receptionist greeted her with a warm smile and showed Elena to a room where she would be receiving her massage.

A lady was waiting inside the room and stood up when Elena entered the room, " Hello, I'm Carly. I'll be your spa attendant today and the first thing we'll be doing is your full body massage! Please remove all your clothes and place them on the chair and get in between the sheets, I'll come back inside in a minute or two." Carly explained and then Carly left the room and the door slid shut with a small squeak.

Elena smiled at Carly's genuinely happy attitude and stripped off her clothes and nestled in between the sheets on the bed. Carly, true to her word, re-entered the room and turned on a small stereo that began to play soothing music.

"I'm going to massage your body with a massage oil, but which scent would you prefer? Vanilla, Jasmine, Sea Cotton, or Sweet Pea?" Carly asked.

"Vanilla, please." Elena mumbled, the music was making her feel sleepy and relaxed.

Carly nodded and retrieved a bottle of vanilla massage oil from the cabinet and poured some of the oil between her hands. Elena sighed happily as Carly's hands pressed firm circles into her skin and the oil settled over Elena's skin. Carly continued to massage Elena's back and the backs of her thighs and legs before asking Elena to turn over.

Elena blushed red and Carly spoke, "Don't worry. I know a wrapping technique; I won't see anything of importance."

Elena relaxed her head once more when she heard Carly's professional tone and closed her eyes when she felt the tips of Carly's fingertips brush along her stomach.

An hour later, Carly was done massaging Elena and gave Elena a robe to put on before leaving the room. Elena slipped on the robe before wondering why Carly left the room every time Elena had to remove her clothes or put a robe on. She chalked it up to Carly being professional and allowed Carly to take her to another small room where she told Elena to lay down and Carly would give her a facial.

Elena, who was feeling comfortable with Carly at this point shut her eyes. Carly poured a facial cleanser onto Elena's cheeks and forehead and massaged the cleanser into her skin before wiping in off with a cool sponge.

Carly began to massage an exfoliating scrub into Elena's face and Elena smiled slightly, the grains of the scrub against her skin felt heavenly. Carly wiped off the scrub and using a clean makeup brush began to apply a clear paste all over Elena's face and turned on a machine that would send steam vapours misting over Elena's face. For 15 minutes, Elena sat with the steam misting over her face and then Carly turned the machine off and flicked at a corner of the clear paste that had hardened over Elena's face and began to slowly peel if off. Carly, however, worked in small sections and peeled off the paste.

"Sorry Elena, this may hurt a little bit." Carly told Elena.

Elena winced, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Carly cooed, "I'm almost done."

After Carly peeled of the last bit of paste from Elena nose, she put all the peels into a small garbage can, held a mirror up to Elena's face, and told Elena to open her eyes.

Elena let out a small scream of panic, "Carly! My face is all red!"

Carly giggled quietly, " That's alright honey. I just wanted to show you how clean your skin looks now."

Elena looked closely in the mirror and smiled brightly when she noticed that her skin looked cleaner and more toned. " You're right, Carly. Sorry for screaming." Elena said shyly.

" Don't worry about it, I'm going to put a cooling mask on right now and your face won't be red anymore."

Elena nodded, lay back down, and closed her eyes. She felt Carly use a wooden spatula and heavily apply a cool mask over her skin and it smelled like cucumbers and green tea, several minutes later, Carly cleaned off the mask with a cold damp cloth and gently smoothed on a moisturizing lotion onto Elena's face.

" You're all done with your facial, Elena!"

Elena smiled when she saw her face in the mirror, it felt plum and clean and it was soft to the touch. The redness was gone from her skin and it looked like her skin was renewed again.

" Wow! Carly, this looks great! How did you do this?" Elena asked while motioning at her face.

" Why thank you, sweetie! All I really did, was exfoliate the dead skin cells off your face and clean out your pores. Now your complexion can really shine through, you have a gorgeous alabaster skin tone!" Carly gushed.

" I though I had an olive skin tone." Elena said.

"Oh no, dearie! You definitely have this beautiful alabaster skin tone. It's a shame you're getting it all tanned up." Carly tutted and then led Elena to a large room where several other woman in robes with their hair piled up on the top of their heads were eating and watching television.

A woman dressed in black tunic gave Elena a tray that was heaping with food and showed her to a cozy table with a leather stool to sit on.

" Here is your light lunch"

Elena smiled gently at the woman and thanked her quietly. Elena sat down on the stool and read the card that was sitting on the tray that explained what food was on her tray.

The card read : Bocconcini Garlic Bread topped with roasted Italian tomatoes, Gorgonzola salad with fresh endives and lobster, Chicken Marengo, and a buttercream dipped chocolate tart.

Elena's stomach rumbled and it brought her attention to the divine smelling food on the tray. Light lunch, my ass! Elena thought as she dug into the delicious gourmet meal.

15 minutes later, Elena was just finishing the last morsels of her chocolate tart when Carly came by and grinned at her, " Enjoying your lunch, huh?"

Elena nodded.

"I know, the food here is delicious. But up you go, I'm going to apply your spray on tan now!"

Again, Elena followed Carly to a room that resembled a big shower stall and Carly showed Elena card which showed the different colours you could go with a spray on tan.

Elena was tempted to choose the deep brownish tan that several of Damon's " girls" were sporting but was afraid something would go wrong, so she chose the light golden tan. Carly applied a cream on Elena's fingernails and toenails and covered Elena's hair with a shower cap. Elena quickly stripped off her robe and went inside the tanning left the room to get the spray on tan that Elena wanted and loaded it into the tanning booth. Carly then told Elena to hold her breath and close her eyes in the booth. Elena closed her eyes, and held her breath as the tanning booth began to spray the tan onto Elena's body. Elena sneaked another quick breath and within a minute, her spray tan was done.

Elena stepped out of the booth wrapped secured in the towel that Carly had passed to her through the booth's door and looked in the mirror.

Elena grinned, she looked great! She looked like she had came from a beach vacation and her brown eyes sparkled beautifully. Carly left the room to let Elena change into her robe and Carly took Elena to the salon located behind the reception.

Carly introduced Elena to Marco, who promised to make Elena " dazzle." Carly smiled brightly at Marco and whispered good luck to Elena before leaving.

Elena told Marco she wanted to look glamorous and sexy and Marco nodded. "You want, I do." He murmured before turning Elena's chair around and he began to work his magic. He shampooed and conditioned her hair before slicing 3 inches off so that Elena's hair dangled an inch below her shoulders. He cut long face framing layers into her hair and gave her side-swept bangs. He then mixed together a hair dye and applied to sections of Elena's hair. One hour later, Marco washed the dye out of Elena's hair and applied a deep conditioning treatment to her hair and made Elena sit under the dryer for half an hour. Marco washed the treatment out of her hair and dried her hair with a blow dryer. He lighly smoothed a shine serum of Elena's sumptuous locks and turned the chair around. Elena gasped when she saw her hair in the mirror. Her original light chestnut hair was now a deep chocolatey brown with strategic high lights of espresso and caramel. It shone and the side bangs added allure to her look, the layers added visual interest to her face and Elena absolutely loved her hair.

"Thank you Marco!" Elena squealed. She felt beautiful and original, Damon's jaw was sure to drop the next time he saw her!

Carly looked a little in awe of Elena's hair when she saw her and congratulated her. Carly then sat Elena in chair and showed her how to strategically put highlighter powder on her cheekbones and showed her a natural looking black gel eye-liner, Carla also applied a natural sheer pink lip gloss and Elena was ready to go. Elena thanked Carla for the great day and paid at the reception.

The time was 2:30, so Elena hopped in her car and began to drive to the Starbucks where she had agreed to meet Jeremy. Elena got a glimpse of herself in the car mirror and her mouth moved into a wide beaming grin, she looked beautiful. Not that she didn't look beautiful before, but now, she was beautiful enough for Damon. Elena wasn't completely sure what made her want Damon to want her so badly, but she had a feeling it may have been those deep sapphire eyes that seemed to stare right through her and make her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

**A/N- ****Thank you guys for your reviews, you guys are really nice:) I spent a lot of time on this chapter but I didn't mind because the whole " makeover" was so much fun to write! ****:) So, we've finally passed a stepping stone in this story- Elena is now confident enough about herself to face Damon and we find out ( in the paragraph before this note) that Elena thinks that she wasn't beautiful **_**enough **_**for Damon BEFORE her makeover. We also know that Elena's sudden onslaught of negativity about herself was brought on by seeing pictures of the girls that Damon hangs out with on Facebook. Poor Elena:(**_**She seems to be craving the attention that Damon gives her**_**… I know there was no DELENA action in this chappie but I promise that we will see Elena's meeting with Jeremy in the next chapter and a certain envelope will arrive in Elena's mailbox too;-p Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_The time was 2:30, so Elena hopped in her car and began to drive to the Starbucks where she had agreed to meet Jeremy. Elena got a glimpse of herself in the car mirror and her mouth moved into a wide beaming grin, she looked beautiful. Not that she didn't look beautiful before, but now, she was beautiful enough for Damon. Elena wasn't completely sure what made her want Damon to want her so badly, but she had a feeling it may have been those deep sapphire eyes that seemed to stare right through her and make her feel like she was the only girl in the world._

When Elena pulled up to Starbucks, she parked her car and got out quickly. She walked inside and she saw Jeremy sitting in a cozy nook with two steaming cups of coffee. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hey Jeremy, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Hey Elena! N-"Jeremy cut himself off as he looked at her, she, she looked like she had just stepped off the front cover of a fashion magazine!

"You look amazing Elena!" Jeremy blushed a little before pushing one cup of coffee towards Elena, " I hope you still like mocha's with cream and sugar…"

"Yeah, I do," Elena reassured him, " Thanks for the compliments and the coffee, Jer'!"

Elena had to physically restrain herself from smiling too much and she lightly dug her nails into her palm as a small reminder. She leaned forward and took a sip of coffee and sighed happily at the sweet taste.

"So you said, you went to rehab?" Elena tried to start the conversation.

"Yes. I did. I realised that I didn't want to be a burden on you anymore and I needed to step up. I think I know the reason why I was into all those drugs and stuff… Bonnie really helped me, Elena." 

Elena was about to ask what the reason was that he got into drugs but her natural curiosity overwhelmed her and she blurted, " Is Bonnie your girlfriend?"

Jeremy looked appalled and opened his mouth, " No Elena. "

" So what was the reason you think you got into drugs?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I'm gay!" Jeremy whisper-yelled.

Elena's mouth opened wide. She wasn't a homophobe or anything but she had always expected that Jeremy got into drugs because of peer pressure.

Jeremy looked at Elena for a couple seconds with a pleading, childish but serious look in his eyes.

Elena quickly leaned forward and grabbed Jeremy's large hand in between two of her small ones. "Jeremy. Don't worry, Jer', I'm here for you and you being gay doesn't mean that you aren't Jeremy anymore."

Elena's words were heartfelt and she really meant them, she stood up from her seat and gave Jeremy a warm hug and Elena thought she felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

Jeremy pulled away and looked down at her with happy eyes that were filled with happy tears. " I'm sorry, " he said blotting at his face with a hankerchief he had pulled from his pocket.

" It's okay,Jeremy." Elena soothed.

She was proud of her brother for telling her, somewhere deep in her being, she had always known he was a strong man inside and today, in her opinion, he had shown it.

Jeremy soon settled down and they both began resuming their chatter about each other. Elena learned that Bonnie was his roommate and had helped him by helping him plan his future and get his act together. Also, Elena learned that Jeremy was now a successful intern at a law office and was familiar with business. He had went to a job interview for the position of "Assistant to President of Business Relations." That position's responsibilities was to oversee the opinions of the law offices clients on how they felt their experience with the firm was with the President of Business Relations and Jeremy was hoping for the job.

Jeremy learned that Elena had tried out for the Arts School and other little facts about Elena's life. Soon, an hour passed and they both left Starbucks to go to their respective homes.

Elena opened the door to her penthouse and looked down. A large gold envelope with a green label on it was lying on her carpeted floor. The label said Elena Gilbert, but Elena had to double check just to make sure.

She squealed with excitement and carefully opened the envelope. Inside the envelope, there were several sheets of paper that had schedules, lists of the school's contact information, and other forms. All the sheets were a heavy cream colour with inky black type. One note stood out to Elena, it was a large lime green post it note.

Elena picked it up and began to read it, it read:

Hey Hopeful!

You've been invited to the " Bellini Party." Since you're a Hopeful, you probably don't know what Bellini means… Well, at Branksome, "Bellini" is a term used for fresh newcomers who are actually talented have a party at the beginning of each year and its just to meet people and fuck around. It'll be held from 7:00PM to whenever you want to leave at the abandoned sorority house on Cresentia Lane. The date it will be held on is as soon as you get this letter:) It'll be lots of fun and I hope you can come!:)

PS- In case you didn't know, people who don't go to Branksome know a " Bellini" as a drink and we'd like to keep it that way. Don't tell just anybody you're coming to our Bellini Party;p Sorry, if this letter doesn't make complete sense, I'm kinda drunk3

-Care Bear Forbes

Elena's forehead scrunched a little after she read this, was this letter a joke? Who was Care Bear Forbes? Was this " Care Bear" person really drunk as she wrote this or was she just trying to be funny? How did this letter even get into her "Welcome" package? Did the school _really_ let drunk people invite "talented" newbies to a forbidden sounding kind of party?

Too many questions filled Elena's brain but Elena thought that maybe the letter may have some validity to it, it may not make complete sense, but something in the back of Elena's head was telling her to go to this party. There would probably be alcohol there, but she could handle it. Elena sat down as she pondered over how she used to be an alcoholic, that was a long time ago! Elena began to argue with herself in side her head but shook her head quickly.

She didn't need to rely on alcohol as an escape from the real word anymore, she had got _in _to the school of her _dreams_ and Jeremy was doing _ fine._ Her parents may be dead, Elena thought, and they would want me to move on.

Elena walked into her bedroom and undressed. She smiled a the swishing sound her clothes made as they hit the floor and she opened a single drawer in her dresser. She pushed past all the different coloured cotton underwear she had and pulled out two pieces of silky red undergarments from the back of the drawer.

She pulled on the satiny feeling red underwear with black lace around the edges and a tiny bow on the upper band and slipped on the red strapless bra that had black ribbon sown into the edges.

She unhooked a black dress that had halter straps from her hangers and slipped it on. The dress was a plain black silky material and floated around her thighs. She put on black heels and sprayed on some perfume and applied a little mascara.

She looked _perfect._

Elena felt sexier than the sexiest Victoria Secret Angel model in the world could feel. She felt like she could take on anything. Everytime she heard the clack of her high heeled shoes as she walked to the door, and everytime her black dress swished across her thighs, and every time her silken underwear brushed against her thighs- she felt like God's Gift To Men.

She decided to walk to the party, as Cresentia Lane was only two minutes away. As soon as she turned on to the street- loud base music assaulted her ears and Elena grinned.

As she walked into the house, she could feel everybody's eyes on her and she picked up a bottle of beer and took a swig. She turned around suddenly when she felt someone's hand around her waist.

"I told you we'd meet again." Damon growled softly as his eyes roamed her and made her feel oh so _special._

Elena's response was a grin as she took one more swig of the beer and smirked at the way he was looking at her freshly re-done body and hair.

"You look amazing," he rasped out.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Elena commented.

She placed her hands on his hips, "Now dance with me."

**A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter- I had to rewrite it twice because it wasn't coming out right but I'm pretty happy with this. We met Jeremy and Jeremy told Elena's he is gay, this has been my idea all along so yeah;p So, Elena and Damon meet at the party and I'm pretty sure you guys all know who Care Bear Forbes is ;p. Damon definitely thinks Elena's looks super gorgeous and Elena's confidence is as high has the moon!:) Elena's pulled out all the stops tonight and she's sure going to have some fun: but as alcohol does, it does make you lose your inhibitions a bit and we just **_**may**_** find our two fave characters in bed sometime soon;p.**

**Enjoy and Please Review:) PS- Thank you everybody for your kind words, they really encourage me to keep going with this fic even if I feel down:) 3 you guys! Also, did anybody LOVE the caroline and tyler scene in the season 3 premiere? IT WAS AMAZING! I am sooooo angry at Tyler's mom though… I feel really bad that Andie died though, does anybody else feel that way? Anyway, rant over, bye guys~!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"You look amazing," he rasped out._

_"You don't look so bad yourself" Elena commented._

_She placed her hands on his hips, "Now dance with me."_

Damon took Elena by the hand and gracefully led her to the dance floor where several people were laughing, dancing, and having a great time. Elena took in her surroundings and grinned, the beer she had earlier was making things fuzzy- but she wasn't worried, she had self-control now and would _not_ go back to drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

Damon spun her around the dance floor and when " Jar of Hearts" by Cristina Perri came on, Damon held her close in his arms and began to slow dance with her. She followed along gracefully and Elena revelled in the way his body fit against hers and how his blue eyes looked so intoxicating lovely, with their hint of yellow around the pupil and the ocean cobalt blue of the coloured part of his eye.

God, Elena thought. He is beautiful.

When the song ended, Damon smirked at her slightly and motioned for her to sit with him on the couch and he grabbed a full bottle of vodka that had been sitting on the side table and tipped it back, taking a hearty gulp.

"Elena," he began.

"Yes?' Elena breathed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why do you love dance?"

Elena looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, and began to speak. She didn't know what compelled her to pour her heart out about why she loved dance so much to him- but she did. She told him how she felt beautiful when she tried on a new dance costume, told him she felt like a swan when she did ballet and how she felt weightless when people appreciated watching her dance. She kept talking about how dancing made her feel and how watching other fellow dancers made her feel lucky.

He nodded along, his extravagantly coloured irises focusing on her face and he leaned forward slightly.

"So, yeah." Elena nodded, feeling very loopy after stealing the bottle of vodka from Damon somewhere between telling him about how much she loved learning new routines and telling him how she puts on a show with 2 other friends at the retirement home near Christmastime to cheer the seniors up.

Damon took the bottle away from her, "You've only drank ¼ of the bottle and you're already loopy! No more for you, Miss. Gilbert" he purred.

Elena giggled girlishly, "Your turn, _you_ tell me about yourself."

"I'm here because I love to dance. I can sing and play piano too." Damon slung his arm over the back of the couch, and took another swig of vodka, everything was blurring out, except for Elena...

Elena cocked her head as she heard another song pound from the speakers, "I love this song!"She squeaked, and she got up and grabbed some random guy who was dancing and began to dance with him.

Damon watched with hooded eyes, Elena should be dancing with him, he had danced with her first. He strode over and pushed the other boy aside, before beginning to dance next to her seductively.

"Hey! I was dancing with him!" Elena felt absolutely smashed. The several beers and vodka she had was taking its toll on her.

Damon whispered deeply into her ear, "I thought that _we_ were dancing buddies!"

Elena shivered slightly and choked out, "I'm going to the bar."

Damon watched her go up to the bar and perch on one of the barstools, he watched the fabric of her dress ripple slightly as she sat down and began to sip the martini. He watched as the single martini turned into 3 and then 4 and Elena hopped off the barstool and walked over to a table where several guys were playing "Dare or Drink."

She turned and surveyed the room, her dark chocolate eyes focused in on deep blue eyes. She tottered over to him and made it half way before she flung her at him, Damon's arms wrapped around her waist and he felt Elena's lips kiss his collarbone.

Damn, she was sexy. "Damon, come play 'Dare or Drink' with me!"

Damon followed her over to the table; her ass looked fantastic in that dress. He wanted to rip the dress off of her and fuck her all night. He felt overwhelming want spread through him and he felt like little jolts of arousal were perusing his body every time he watched Elena giggle or sip her drink.

A guy with shaggy brown hair that Damon couldn't remember the name of spoke, "Elena, I dare you to pick someone at this table and go upstairs with them"

Elena laughed and pointed at Damon, some other boys at the table made small sounds of discontent and Elena dragged Damon away from the table.

"Your eyes are really sexy" Elena breathed. Her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I can't wait to take your dress off, you've been teasing me all night wearing that dress and all I've been able to think about is how soft you'll feel below me." Damon told her.

The several drinks that they had both consumed had left them feeling free of any worries. Elena's attraction to Damon was fuelling the tense passion that was building up and threatened to overflow.

Damon led Elena upstairs before opening a random bedroom door and he thanked the heavens that the bedroom was empty. Elena's kisses to his collarbone right before she had asked him to play "Dare or Drink" with her had left him feeling extremely uncomfortable in his boxers.

Damon backed her up against the bed, his eyes held a sexy, predatory chill in them that was making Elena weak in the knees. The backs of Elena's calves touched the bed and Damon laid her down flat on the sheets. He began to slowly peel off her dress and his eyes slightly widened when he saw her tanned form, all laid out for him. He saw the lines of her abdomen and the curves of her breast and smiled. When Elena shivered and arched her body towards him, he noticed that she had a six pack and it looked beautifully defined but not grossly muscled. Her body was feminine and gorgeous. He couldn't wait to bend her no doubt, flexible body into positions that would be incredibly satisfying for both of them. He couldn't wait to have her writhing on the bed and moaning his name.

He groaned as he felt Elena's soft hands pull off his shirt and roam his body. He growled playfully and flipped her on the bed so that she was straddling him and rolled his hips up against hers.

"Damon," she gasped, "you feel so good..."

He placed feather soft kisses along her collarbone, and his hands massaged her skin. Hot determination filled Damon's body, he was going to make her come. And she was going to come over and over again until, she collapsed from fatigue, Damon decided as he left a hickey on her shoulder.

He had no idea why he suddenly felt so possessive over her or why he was so determined to make her scream out in ecstasy, but he alcohol was making him feel like he was on fire and was severely burned. He knew being inside Elena and stroking her body until she sang with satisfaction would cool the burns.

**a/n: Hope you guys enjoyed, please take a minute and review:) Happy Holidays!3**


	8. Chapter 8

_He had no idea why he suddenly felt so possessive over her or why he was so determined to make her scream out in ecstasy, but he alcohol was making him feel like he was on fire and was severely burned. He knew being inside Elena and stroking her body until she sang with satisfaction would cool the burns._

" God, Elena" Damon gasped as he felt her small hands dipping inside the waistband of his jeans and teasing his hipbones before sliding his boxers off of his frame.

Elena quickly pushed her hair to one side before leaning down to stroke him firmly with one of her small hands and twisting the other hand slowly up and down.

_Holy Hell! Damon thought, where did she learn to do that?_

He felt his body pulse with that overwhelming need to be inside her and he swiftly moved Elena's hands off of his body and plunged two fingers into her wetness. Elena pressed her face into Damon neck at the sudden intrusion and her nails left crescent marks in his broad shoulders as he curved his fingers and began to stroke her slowly before sliding his fingers out of her and then rubbing her aching bud with his thumb.

Elena felt like she was shivering from constant need and pushed her hips wantonly against Damon's. Damon mumbled Elena's name once more as he felt her press more kisses against his chiselled jaw and she whispered in his ear.

"Please Damon. Stop torturing me." Elena spoke in a surprisingly steady voice considering she had drunk so much alcohol that she was having sex with a man that she had maybe met two times before but had an entrancing attraction for.

Damon guided himself into her and sighed loudly when Elena lay down completely on the bed and pushed Damon on top of her. Elena could feel his steady arms on either side of her head as he thrust into her and she closed her eyes feeling the short, sporadic bursts of pleasure when he pushed into her over and over again.

"Elena spread your legs." Damon instructed Elena. He withdrew out of Elena and moved her by the ankles to the edge of the bed.

"Damon?" Elena asked, feeling woozy from the alcohol clouding her thoughts and the overwhelming lust she was feeling for him.

Damon moved to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Damon? What are you-?" Elena words were interrupted with their simultaneous moans of pleasure, when he held Elena's legs up and thrust into her deeply. Elena's back was on the bed and Damon holding Elena's legs up at a ninety degree angle was giving them both heady, intoxicating bursts of pleasure.

Elena's hands gripped the bed sheets, " Shit, this feels so good!"

Damon closed his eyes and bit his lip, she felt so, so damn impossibly tight in this positon. She looked so sexy with her body in the shape of an "L" and when he looked down and saw her face scrunched up in pleasure- Damon thought he'd come right then.

Elena unknowingly tightened her muscles around him when she took in a deep breath and breathed out, "I'm close."

"Me too." Damon gritted out.

He wanted them to come together.

He slowed down and reached down to rub Elena's button with sweet strokes of his thumb and Elena was bucking her hips frantically, Damon speeded up his thrusting and in a moment they were both lost in the beautiful world of pleasure that you are introduced to when you orgasm.

Damon gave Elena a few moments to catch her breath before pushing her against the headboard and kissing her lips passionately as he curved his fingers into her again.

" Mmm, Damon," she whimpered.

Damon made good on his promise to make her come until she collapsed with fatigue. 4 rounds later, Elena burrowed into the pillows and escaped into the land of dreams. Damon laid down beside her and when his head hit the pillow- he heavily slept the whole night.

When Elena opened her eyes the next morning, Damon was not in the bed next to her. She walked around the room and put her clothes back on. The several glasses of beer, tequila,wine, and who knows what had left her mouth tasting foul and Elena felt like someone was slamming a hammer into her head. Repeatedly.

She walked slowly down the stairs and found Damon behind the bar, rummaging around. He handed her a bottle of pain medicine and a glass of water.

"You look hung-over." He remarked coolly, running a hand through his hair.

Elena said nothing as she gratefully swallowed two pills and chugged the glass of water.

" Thank you, Damon." Elena said, she didn't what she would have done if she didn't have any pain reliever.

" That's me. I'm always around to help Elena, especially after last night, when you kissed me and" Damon crudely demonstrated with his hands, before smiling at her.

Elena huffed angrily, " DAMON!."

" Well, goodbye Elena. I have to go meet up with a buddy. You're alright getting home?" Damon asked.

He didn't wait for her answer before waving cheerfully and walking out the front door. Elena's eyes widened and she stormed out of the house, she dug in her purse(which she found hanging from a chandelier) and pulled on her dark sunglasses before walking back to her home.

When she got inside, Elena closed her eyes tightly. Why was it that Damon made her feel like the only girl in the world sometimes, and then like a cheap whore some other times? Why did she even let herself get this drunk? Why did she sleep with Damon? Was it just he alcohol which combined with her attraction for him that impacted her choice of sleeping with him? What did she even want with Damon? Did she want to be his fuck-buddy, best friend, or girlfriend? Questions ran through Elena's mind nonstop but she crawled into bed and hugged her pillow. She would deal with her actions later, when she didn't feel like someone was pounding on her head. As Elena pulled the blankets over her head, she wondered why she yearned Damon's arms wrapping around her waist and his lips against her neck.

**A/N- I hope everbody had a great Christmas/ Hannukah/Kwanzaa holiday:) I know this is very late, but I'm trying to UD this story more often. So in this chapter, we find that Elena and Damon have their passionate, drunk, sexy, one night stand and now Elena is considering what her 'attractoin" even means with Damon. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can but please review and show your support for this story:) Thank you very much for reading and thank you to those people who contiinuosly review this story and keep reading even though I do not update that often. That really makes me very happy, so THANK YOU!3**


	9. Chapter 9

_When she got inside, Elena closed her eyes tightly. Why was it that Damon made her feel like the only girl in the world sometimes, and then like a cheap whore some other times? Why did she even let herself get this drunk? Why did she sleep with Damon? Was it just the alcohol which combined with her attraction for him that impacted her choice of sleeping with him? What did she even want with Damon? Did she want to be his fuck-buddy, best friend, or girlfriend? Questions ran through Elena's mind nonstop but she crawled into bed and hugged her pillow. She would deal with her actions later, when she didn't feel like someone was pounding on her head. As Elena pulled the blankets over her head, she wondered why she yearned Damon's arms wrapping around her waist and his lips against her neck._

Elena woke up hours after her nap and stumbled to the mirror. Yep, she still looked hungover but her headache had gone away.

Elena turned on her shower and scrubbed her face and body vigorously, deeply inhaling the scent of her vanilla shower gel. 15 minutes passed and Elena stepped out of the shower and put her wet hair into a twist at the top of her head.

Elena wiped a few tears away from her cheeks with the back of hand and sat down on her couch. Damon's blue eyes were entrancing and he made her feel things she had never felt before, but was that all it was? Was she just visually attracted to him? Elena shook her head and buried her head in her hands; she refused to believe that she was that shallow. Elena retied her hair into her ponytail and pulled on her Lululemon running shorts and tank top and headed outside, forget Damon, she thought to herself- she had gotten into her _dream_ school! It was time to focus on _dance! _Elena felt like her heart was soaring when she put her headphones into her ears and began to run on the sidewalk outside. She had a new goal, impress the shit out of Damon when school started in a week!

Damon tied the laces on his running shoes, plugged his headphones into his ears, and took off running as he pondered the night he had with Elena. After he had left her at the house, he had a meeting with his personal trainer to make a training schedule and then came home. He had no idea why he had treated Elena so rudely in the morning but chalked it up to her making him feel so different. Those other girls he hung out with, her _barely _knew! Elena's kisses had felt delectable and her fiery nature excited him. He would apologize to her next time he saw her, and would settle for being friends with her because she seemed like a nice girl, who just _happened to_ _rock_ his world last night!

Elena had circled 4 laps around her block before she decided to take a different running route and she took a left turn instead of a right turn at the stop sign that had graffiti around the edges. Elena stopped for a moment as she felt her legs burning from their physical exercise. She deeply drank from her bottle of water and continued to run when she ran straight into a hard figure.

Elena's eyes widened, "Damon?"

"Elena," Damon remarked, he pulled his headphones out of his ears and took a swig out of his water bottle.

Elena turned on her heel and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Damon called after her.

Elena didn't stop and Damon paused for second before running after her, "Elena!"

Elena stopped running and turned to face Damon with a furious expression on her face, she was still upset with the way he treated her this morning. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Damon said.

Elena's mouth parted slightly and she murmured, "Thanks."

"No really, Elena. I'm really sorry for acting like such a dick this morning, I guess I was just really shocked and stuff. "

Elena nodded again, "What are you trying to say Damon?"

"Let's be friends."  
" Why?" Elena questioned.

"Why not?" Damon half smiled at her and spoke softly, "Look, you're really nice, pretty, and an amazing dancer. Who would protest to going to starting school with a friend that you _intimately_ know?"

Elena sighed at his sense of humour, "Okay Damon. We'll be friends, I'm sorry but I have to finish training. I'll see you later, kay?"

Elena took off sprinting and Damon let his eyes wander down to her cute ass in her running shorts before running back to his house.

Elena stuffed her iPod in her pocket and thought about why she had just said "yes" to be Damon's friend. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all, Elena thought, but she still wanted to impress the shit out of him when school started. It would be funny to see an awestruck expression instead of that attractive little smirk that usually graced his Adonis-like face. Elena let a small smile appear on her lips, she knew what she wanted out of Damon, he had practically spelled it out for her. She wanted to be his best friend, she had never had guy best friend before and Damon seemed to be a little snarky, rude, but seemed to have his heart in the right place as he _did_ say sorry to her.

It was in Elena's nature to forgive Damon, she liked forgiving people, it always made her feel good on the inside. Elena jogged into her house and stretched on her yoga mat before quickly rinsing off in the shower.

**1 week later:**

Elena grinned when Isaac dropped her off at the gleaming gates of her school and she stepped out. Several people were milling around the doors and she felt confident in her navy leggings and white t-shirt. The first 2 hours of the first day of school was orientation, and then they were expected to change into dance clothes if they did the dance program and could wear pretty much whatever they want if they did the art or music program that the school also offered.

She spotted Damon's familiar broad frame and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Elena smiled at him.

"Hey, what's up?" Damon asked pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Nothing much" Elena replied happily. Damon and her had been texting alot after the day that they ran into each other while running and they had both learned a lot of things about each other.

There was something about Damon's charming personality and bottomless blue eyes that kept reeling her in, and the warmth in his hugs that she never felt anywhere else but with him. She liked having a guy for a friend, Elena thought as they strode through the front door into the dance program orientation room.

**A/N: So, Elena's warming up to Damon :) Thank you all for the kind words and reviews, in particular, you guys are fantastic about regularly reviewing even though I don't regularly update :) That makes me SOOO HAPPY! And did any of you watch last night's episode? That Damon and Rebekah seen was hot and the music in the episode was extraordinary! I am so disappointed in Elena though, anyways, thank you guys once again and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

_She spotted Damon's familiar broad frame and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Hey!" Elena smiled at him._

_"Hey, what's up?" Damon asked pulling her in for a quick hug._

_"Nothing much" Elena replied happily. Damon and her had been texting alot after the day that they ran into each other while running and they had both learned a lot of things about each other._

_There was something about Damon's charming personality and bottomless blue eyes that kept reeling her in, and the warmth in his hugs that she never felt anywhere else but with him. She liked having a guy for a friend, Elena thought as they strode through the front door into the dance program orientation room._

As they walked into one of the many large theatres that the school had, they chose seats near the front so it was easier to pay attention. As Elena stowed her backpack under her seat, Damon did the same and turned to smile one of his self-assured, sexy smiles at her.

"Apparently, the head of the dance program is a manwhore. He " apparently" cheats on his wife with some of the girls here." Damon scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm sure it's just a rumour, Damon. Mr. Reynolds used to be in several dance competetions and now he is the head of a really amazing dance program, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Elena scolded lightly.

"That's not what I meant, Elena. You know I don't gossip," he continued, "stay away from him, I don't want you getting hurt. I'm sure he goes for the pretty faces." Damon finished, his startlingly blue eyes seemed to bore through her.

Elena's eyebrows scrunched slightly as she wondered why Damon was so suddenly protective of her, she used to despise him and he used to _live_ off making her want to throw him in a dumpster. She had never really had a close friend that was a boy when she was younger, so she wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. But that tiny part in Elena that craved attention was soaring in happiness so she nodded at Damon and smiled slightly.

"Okay Damon. I'll stay away from him." Elena said to him.

Damon's easygoing smile returned to his face quickly and he pulled out a small paper bag from one of the local pastry shops, and he handed her a chocolate filled croissant.

" Here, have some of this. I thought we should celebrate our first day here." Damon smiled once more.

_Swoon._ Elena thought.

"That's a really sweet thought Damon, but I have my training and eating schedule- I have to follow it." Elena felt bad for turning him down, but she didn't want to mess with her training schedule as she still needed to get her body extremely fit and healthy for the school year.

"Come on Elena, live a little. I have a training and eating schedule too," he reminded her, "These are low-fat."

Elena smiled a little and took a bit of the chocolate croissant, " Mmm." Elena nearly moaned at all the lovely dark chocolate inside was melting on her tongue and how the flakey pieces of the croissant were the perfect neutral compliment to the chocolate.

Damon smirked, "Good, eh?" He took a hearty bite out of his own croissant and traced circles on the armrest of the chair.

As the rest of the people filled into the theatre, the mahogany wooden doors were closed silently and the lights dimmed for the presentation. The lights on stage suddenly turned on and the stage was flooded in brilliant white light. A man in a suit, sauntered onto the stage and stood behind the podium.

Elena's eyes wandered the man's figure; it was obvious that he was attractive. The man's broad shoulders that filled his suit jacket so perfectly and his slightly tanned face made his brilliantly green eyes with long eyelashes, catch the attention of the whole audience, _especially_ the girls. He paused for a moment before he began to speak, the low baritone of his voice resonating deeply throughout the room. Several girls were whispering to their friends now, no doubt about the hotness of the man on stage…

Elena turned slightly to look at Damon, from the way he was glaring at the stage, this man must be the Dance Program Director; Mr. Reynolds.

"Hello everybody. I am Mr. Stefan Reynolds, the head of the "Dance" program here at Branksome Finishing School for the Arts. We have the next two hours to go over the main rules, what is expected of you, and the general layout for your school year. All of you should have been mailed an envelope with your acceptance letter and your schedules, please take those out."

Everybody in the audience began to rummage around in their purses and backpacks to find the envelope. Elena and Damon easily pulled their envelopes out of their backpacks and laid them on the small counters each seat in the audience had in front of them.

"So, inside your envelope, there will be three copies of your schedule, a list of all your teachers with phone numbers and emails, a list of the extra-curricular activities available at the school, a few copies of the campus map, and suggested materials, supplies, and books. I'd like you all to take out a copy of your schedule and copy down this important information."

Damon and Elena began to scribble down the information that Mr. Reynolds was saying.

"So everybody make sure you keep your student login and password safe as your account will have additional information important to you. If any problems arise with your student email and account, please contact Mr. Olsen, the head of IT." Mr. Reynolds lightly tapped his fingers on the podium as his intense gaze scoured the room as he smiled at the occasional student, "Now, there will be a PowerPoint covering the rest of the information."

A projector screen slowly began to project a video which had several quick clips of previous dancers from the program and few seconds of each one of them talking about how the school was so amazing and such an excellent place to be. After the video ended, Mr. Reynolds came back up to the podium and told everybody that the sign ups for extra-curricular activities will be posted at 12:00 noon and to enjoy the school grounds and not hesitate to ask any questions if they need help.

Damon and Elena shoved their papers back into backpacks and began to slowly file out of the auditorium and to the clearly marked female and male change rooms. Elena awkwardly smiled at Damon and walked inside the female change room.

Elena opened one of the stall doors and let herself inside. She pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and slid on her dance shorts that fit her body like a glove and her specially made dance tank top that was made not to slide or move around. She yanked her hair up into a high ponytail and used the mirror compact of her purse to re-apply a few coats of mascara and rub shine serum into the end of her ponytail. Elena playfully pouted into her mirror as she swiped on lip balm and then put her things back into her bag. As she pushed open the stall door, a flood of other girls came inside the change room and began to change into their dance gear and pull their hair up into ponytails or buns.

Elena took out a copy of her schedule as she sat on one of the benches outside the change room, she had ballet in the morning until 12 and then she had lunch, and after that she had English, French, and then an hour of ballroom dance. Elena didn't know if Damon was in any of her classes but she was sort of hoping to find the Stefan guy who she had spoke to at the auditions- he had seemed very kind when she met him, and not to mention- he was _very good_ looking.

Elena looked between the campus map and her schedule and navigated her way into her class. She hurriedly walked in right as the teacher was about to close the door.

" Sorry, Mr. Robin" Elena murmured, hoping that the man she was talking to _was_ indeed the teacher that she read was teaching her ballet this morning.

"No problem, Elena, I presume?" One of Mr. Robin's eyebrows arched perfectly and Elena pondered if her teacher waxed his eyebrows into that perfect shape. Elena was slightly surprised at the way seemed to be so dignified just from the way he was talking and looking at the entire class.

Mr. Robin looked familiar; Elena felt like she had seen his perfectly arched eyebrows and sexily focused eyes somewhere. Elena shook her head lightly, she must have seen him on a dance television show or something…

Elena nodded, put her bag down in the corner and joined the rest of the class on the floor, where they were all stretching.

" Okay everybody," Mr. Robin exclaimed," I'd like you all to stretch for a few minutes and then when you are done, everybody will get into their own space in the studio and I will begin teaching."

Elena quickly sat down next to what looked like a friendly blonde girl who was wearing the same top as her and leaned into a straddle stretch, her forehead touching the cool floor when she felt someone tap her on her lower back. She quickly shot up from her position on the floor, her eyes sparkling in the bright light as she turned to face the blonde girl who tapped her.

"Hi, I'm Caroline!" The blonde said excitedly.

"I'm Elena." Elena replied back, a small smile on her face; she loved making new friends.

"Is it your first year here? Of course it is, me too!" Caroline looked like she was going to explode with happiness, she seemed like she was the sun and just filled to the brim with cheerfulness.

"Cool, what kind of dance do you do?" Elena asked. Most dancers had one specific type of dance like ballet or ballroom that there will strictly faithful to and they practiced other dances if they type came.

"I do ballet, you?"

Caroline giggled slightly and opened her mouth to say something when Mr. Robin began to speak.

"Okay everybody, I hope you are all warmed up. We will begin with a few pirouettes to warm up, and then we will begin the routine."

Mr. Robin quickly demonstrated and then began leading the class in a section of pirouettes across the room and the class quickly switched directions when they arrived in a corner of the large studio.

"Now we are going to do kick, side leap, and pirouette- finish in arabesque. " Mr. Robin insisted. This time he watched the class do the movements and went around fixing people's postures, straightening their shoulders and lengthening their stance.

"Good, good everybody. Now let's move into the more complicated positions."

Mr. Robin began to teach the routine quickly and efficiently and fixed peoples positions constantly, when Mr. Robin came around to Caroline, he shot forward when she was pirouetting and held her foot as high as it would go- at Caroline's case, her toes could reach her head.

"Point." Mr. Robin instructed firmly.

Caroline wiggled her toes in her ballet shoes before pointing them easily, Mr. Robin kept holding her and several students stopped to see.

"This," Mr. Robin began, "Is the perfect example of _how_ you should be frozen when I say 'hold'"

Mr. Robin let Caroline's foot drop slowly to the floor, before raising his eyes to focus in on hers, the milky chocolate of his eyes raised to focus on Elena's as she unabashedly gawked at him- his stupid eyes wouldn't leave her alone! Where had Elena seen them before?

When the bell rang, Mr. Robin's eyes broke from Elena's as he directed the class to pack their things and leave. As Elena scurried out of the class, she took her phone from her backpack and went onto the internet. She wasn't sure of Mr. Robin's first name, but she typed in "Mr. Robin, dance" into Google.

The first few hits were ballet event listings that had a "Mr. Adam Robin" in them and when Elena scrolled down the page she found the school biography for Adam Robin, and she read it hurriedly.

_Mr. Adam Robin, one of the country's premier ballet teachers has spent several years learning and teaching the seductively beautiful art of ballet. Extensively experienced in ballet, as he as performed in several ballet shows with the Grandson Company in New York, he began learning ballet at the ripe age of 4. He has also judged on famous shows such as "The Dance!" and "We've Got Talent." Adam Robin is also a fierce advocate for youth and currently supports the "Palms Rehab Center," the " Windy Beach Rehab Center," as well as the Prima Valentino Centre for the Arts. A lovely motivational speaker, Mr. Adam Robin has also given speeches at rehabilitation centres and schools alike. Mr. Adam Robin is a great asset to students and welcomes them to come speak with him if they ever need some guidance._

Elena nodded her head in recognition, he had spoken at her rehab centre, her most likely did not remember but at least she knew who _he _was. It made her smile when she looked at a couple other teachers' biography on the school website and saw that they did charitable acts as well. Elena tucked her phone back into her backpack and walked into the school changeroom, there were several lines of pristine white showers- each with their own blue and gold curtain and towel rack next to it.

Elena noted that the ballet class had left her feeling slightly cold with sweat and that she could really do with a shower. Several other girls were heading for the showers also, as their morning classes had left them in need of a shower. Elena quickly unpacked her shower gel and shampoo from her bag and went into the shower, snapping the lock on the door shut. She tugged the curtain across and flipped the shower on. As she soaped up her sweaty body, her fingers lingered on her hips as she remembered how firmly Damon's hands grasped her when she rode him. Elena's eyes opened with a start as she bit her lip worriedly, having _those kind of thoughts_ about one of your friends only meant one thing.

Elena Gilbert was still really attracted to Damon's delectable body, and now, she was starting to get even more attracted to his charming personality. He wasn't such an idiot after all, Elena thought to herself as she rinsed out her hair…

Elena quickly stepped out of the shower after a few more minutes and dried herself off. She then put her hair into a high bun and put on a coat of mascara and a swipe of lip balm before leaving to the cafeteria.

When Elena entered the large and brightly lit cafeteria, her stomach rumbled slightly and reminded Elena of how hungry she actually was. She headed towards a sandwich kiosk and purchased a chicken salad sandwich and as she was walking towards a table, she saw Damon leaving the cafeteria with a sandwich in his hands.

"Damon! Wait a sec!" Elena said as she hitched her backpack higher on her shoulders and ran up to him.

"Hey, Elena. Chasing me down, eh?" Damon responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, hello to you too." Elena rolled her eyes, "How was your morning?"

Damon sat down on a park bench outside the cafeteria and Elena sat next to him, pushing her backpack behind her as she began to eat her sandwich.

"Good, I had ballroom dancing in the morning…"

Damon and Elena continued to chat about their mornings as they each hungrily polished off their food.

"I have English and French in the afternoon, what do you have?" Elena asked Damon after she consulted her schedule.

"Me too." Damon warmly smiled at her and Elena smiled back. She didn't understand how sometimes when he smiled at her, it made her feel really happy, warm, and cozy, and then other times- it made her want to push him against a wall and have her way with him.

Damon looked at his watch and noted that the time was 12:00. " Elena, the extra-curricular signups should be open now. You wanna come with me to sign up for stuff?"

"Sure"

The two friends approached the sign up board where there was already a throng of eager people signing up for different activities. As Damon and Elena attempted to get into the same line together, Damon gestured for Elena to go first, " Ladies first."

As the people around them excitedly chattered to their friends and pushed to get a bit closer to the front of line, someone jostled Elena from the side and Elena fell backwards onto Damon's hard chest. As his arms pulled her up and closer to him, she stared into his eyes feeling slightly dazed.

Damon only smirked at Elena before quickly pulling her upright and keeping a protective eye on her as she tried to peek over several people's heads to see what kind of activities you could sign up for.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a very long time, SORRY:( I have been typing this chapter up for a few days and now its finally done, so I hope you guys enjoy it and once again, I really appreciate everybody's kind words and reviews and THANK YOU for reading my story!**


	11. Chapter 11

_As the people around them excitedly chattered to their friends and pushed to get a bit closer to the front of line, someone jostled Elena from the side and Elena fell backwards onto Damon's hard chest. As his arms pulled her up and closer to him, she stared into his eyes feeling slightly dazed._

_Damon only smirked at Elena before quickly pulling her upright and keeping a protective eye on her as she tried to peek over several people's heads to see what kind of activities you could sign up for._

"Oh Damon! Let's sign up for the chess club! I've always wanted to play chess!" Elena smiled at Damon.

"So you can pick from the scuba diving club, drama club, photography club and so many other clubs and you pick the _chess club? Not to mention all the sports teams and other stuff._" Damon asked incredulously, as his blue eyes scanned over the other choices.

"Fine then, how about I pick one activity that we both do and you pick one activity that we both do. Is that fair, Damon?" Elena teased playfully.

"Fine." Damon playfully teased back, "I think we should both join the scuba diving club."

"Well I think we should both join the photography club Damon!"

"Deal." Damon and Elena both said as they shook hands.

Elena quickly scrawled her own name and Damon's name on the signup sheet for the photography club and Damon signed his name and Elena's name on the signup sheet for the scuba diving club.

Damon took Elena by the arm and steered her in the direction of the cafeteria, " Now let's get some ice cream!"

" Ice cream?" Elena spluttered. " That's so random!" she laughed loudly.

" Well I want ice cream." Damon pouted like a small child and Elena couldn't help but drop her eyes down to his smooth lips that were perfectly formed into a pout.

Damon smirked at Elena's reaction and grabbed her hand to lead her to the cafeteria. " Come on, it's on me. I heard that the cafeteria has a low-fat ice cream booth so we can go there!"

Elena smiled lightly at Damon and they sat down together in the grass a few moments later as they ate their ice cream.

Damon was in the middle of telling Elena a joke when a high pitched voice interrupted him.

"OMG! Damon! I have missed you so fucking much. Oh my god."

Elena turned to look at the source of the annoying voice and nearly gasped, the girl who was talking to Damon was a tall, busty, and long-legged blonde who had expressively green eyes and pink lips.

"Hey Angela." Damon replied curtly, he didn't seem to be very interested in speaking to the blonde and actually looked slightly embarrassed.

"And who's this little cutie?" Angela cooed as she sat down next to Elena.

"I'm Elena." Elena replied with annoyance and she shook Angela's small, perfectly-manicured hand.

" Well, Damon. I have really missed you." Angela simpered, " I was thinking, could we maybe meet up soon? Like tonight?"

" Well, Angela, I would love to but I'm already seeing someone." Damon replied, his blue eyes flashing in the sun.

" Who?" Angela cooed.

" Elena." Damon answered Angela's question before pulling her into a long kiss.

Elena nearly fainted. She could _not_ believe that Damon had just said that. She also couldn't believe that he had one hand around her waist and the other on her cheek as he kissed her.

As Damon pulled away, his blue eyes fasted on Elena's brown eyes with startling intensity and he winked.

"Yup. We're very happy together." Damon responded.

"Damon, you're with her? I thought you were more into blondes?" Angela replied snarkily. Any friendliness that she had previously had towards Elena was gone now after she realised that Elena and Damon were dating.

" Sorry Angela." Damon shrugged, not looking sorry at all.

" Ugh. Damon, I'll get you back. You'll come back in a week because you miss me. I know it. Just because you haven't seen me in a year doesn't mean you don't miss me. You'll come back. I know it." Angela repeated herself several times to Damon and fluttered her eyes flirtatiously.

" And you. Back off from Damon. He is mine." Angela spat at Elena before leaving.

" What was that about?" Elena yelled at Damon, "Why did you just kiss me."

" I'm sorry Elena. I just had to get her off my back. I dated her a year ago and she is still hung up on me." Damon replied honestly.

" Damon, why didn't she seem to like me?" Elena asked, " Is Angela really that jealous?"

"Yes." Damon replied.

Elena and Damon chatted for a few more moments before they headed off to their afternoon classes. At the end of the day, as Elena was grabbing her backpack from her locker, she noticed someone was standing over her.

" Elena. I'm just here to tell you to back off from Damon. He is mine." Angela laughed a mean girl laugh before strutting past Elena. Angela also made sure to bump Elena with her shoulder and Elena just stared dumbstruck at her.

Elena found Damon and told him what had happened and Damon frowned. " I'm so sorry Elena. I never realised that she would start to go after you. She really is a bitch."

Elena nodded her head in agreement.

As Elena lay in her bed that night, she couldn't help but think about Damon's searing kiss. He had single-handedly lit her insides on fire with one kiss. Elena thought about Damon's charming personality and astonishlingly good looks and pondered over the thought that she actually may be falling for him.

A/N- Sorry that its sort of short. Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review:)


	12. Chapter 12

_" Elena. I'm just here to tell you to back off from Damon. He is mine." Angela laughed a mean girl laugh before strutting past Elena. Angela also made sure to bump Elena with her shoulder and Elena just stared dumbstruck at her._

_Elena found Damon and told him what had happened and Damon frowned. " I'm so sorry Elena. I never realised that she would start to go after you. She really is a bitch."_

_Elena nodded her head in agreement._

_As Elena lay in her bed that night, she couldn't help but think about Damon's searing kiss. He had single-handedly lit her insides on fire with one kiss. Elena thought about Damon's charming personality and astonishlingly good looks and pondered over the thought that she actually may be falling for him._

As Damon woke up the next morning from a particularly sexy dream starring him and his favourite brunette classmate, he stared at the white ceiling. _Did he see more in Elena than his useless conquests? Elena was special alright. She's beautiful and smart and has the most gorgeous smile._

Damon shook his head with annoyance, what the fuck was he thinking being a dick to Elena after the party when she had given him the most explosive sex he had ever had? Even if she forgave him, how was he to start something with her? How was he supposed to start a relationship with her? Elena was so _different_ compared to all the other girls he'd been out with. She had a good head on her shoulders and was ambitious and not an airhead, he couldn't screw up with her. Damon leaned over to grab his iPhone and began typing down his plan to start dating Elena and actually have a successful relationship with her.

Elena got up from her bed and brushed her long, silky hair over her shoulder and got up slowly. She headed into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She carefully applied moisturizer and a little bit of blush before putting on a few coats of black mascara. Elena slid on her dance clothes and sprayed on a bit of perfume. Today was the day that she would try flirting a little with Damon, maybe she and him could have a real relationship, and she wanted to try at least.

As she arrived at school she met Damon at his locker and he smiled at her before he kissed her forehead. "Good morning muffin," he flirted.

Elena fought back the urge to swoon and flirted back, "If I'm a muffin, youre a honey pie," she joked.

"Elena, do you want to go out tonight?" Damon asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Like as a date?" Elena asked tentatively…

" If you want it to be," Damon said, gazing into her eyes.

" I do." Elena giggled a little with a beaming smile on her face, she was so happy, _Damon, _the _Damon Salvatore_, asked her on a _date!_ Things were going to plan! She would have a chance to see if a relationship between her and Damon would work.

Their classes passed by quickly and soon it was the end of the day and Elena was in the change room, changing into her skinny jeans and a white ruffled tank top with cute black flats. She swung her purse over her shoulder and met Damon in the parking lot where he opened the car door for her.

Damon was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a sexy leather jacket. Elena tried to discreetly look at his clothes while Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the site of Elena looking so alluring in her little white tank top and skinny jeans that showed off her beautiful ass.

"We're going to an Italian restaurant around 15 minutes away from here." Damon said.

Elena smiled at how romantic that was, she absolutely adored Italian food! Elena leaned back comfortably against the carseat and stared out the front windshield as she felt Damon's hand lightly sneak into her hand.

She smiled at him and Damon was internally cheering in his head. Their date seemed to be going smoothly so far, Elena had even dressed up a little for him and that was making him extremely happy. Damon hadn't felt this happy in a while. With all the slutty girls he used to go for, he'd feel sexy and on top of the world but with Elena, he felt genuinely happy that someone appreciated what he did and loved his jokes and quirks.

**A/N- Sorry this was late:( I found a mistake earlier in the story and had to fix it and accidentally delete the chapters and I had to re-upload them all again and it ended up LOOKING like I updated yesterday but I didn't. Sorry for the confusion:S I know this is short but I'm trying to update everything eventually and stuff. I updated Under My King's Hand yesterday as I am rewriting that story with the main plot still generally the same and I would LOVE for you to check that out. Thanks for reading and review if you can:)**


End file.
